


metaphors and monologues

by queervroche



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queervroche/pseuds/queervroche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First post! I don't really know what this is (it's a little vague), but uh. Enjoy?</p><p>Thank you to Bea for looking it over!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	metaphors and monologues

**Author's Note:**

> First post! I don't really know what this is (it's a little vague), but uh. Enjoy?
> 
> Thank you to Bea for looking it over!!

 

She loves his voice.

 

She could say it makes her melt, but that would be an understatement. 

 

His voice to her is like an aria, filling her to the brim with F minors and middle C's until she is ready to burst-which she almost finds favorable, because then she knows he would hold her close and whisper reassurances into her hair. 

 

She loves it when he whispers to her. In the dead of night when they are drifting through deep space, he will lean into her side and whisper impossible tales and unimaginable stories (which is a challenge that she always rises to, until her mind is alive with the pictures he paints in her ear). 

 

She loves the way his voice catches on certain words and she likes the words he chooses to linger on. She loves the pauses and the deep breaths and how high pitched he can get when he's stressed.

 

There are times when he yells, though almost never at her, and she loves that too. She loves the way anger transforms him, the way it makes his voice shake and the way he enunciates each consonant as if they're as important as he is.

 

(Her favorite yelling of his, however, is the yelling he does in the middle of the night, the yelling no one but she has heard. She likes how hoarse his voice becomes, but most of all, she likes that she elicits those yells from him herself. 

She's quite proud of that.)

 

His vocabulary is rich and complex and she likes to listen to him ramble on about things she doesn't understand. She likes the words that don't exsist, the ones that he makes up on the spot. Those are among her favorites, because of the way other people look at him and how she always knows exactly what he means.

 

His voice is like magic to her. It drapes itself around her shoulders and cocoons her in metophors and monologues and she can never get enough.

 

It doesn't matter what he's saying, it doesn't matter the context. She doesn't care what he's talking about. She could listen to him speak for all of eternity.

 

Fortunately, that's all the time they have.

 


End file.
